Episode 1884 (27 December 1999)
Synopsis Dan lets himself into the Vic. Janine looks at him and tells him it will be good to have a real man about the place. Peggy says he has no right to be here, and he bought it fair and square. Peggy asks how much, and he says five pounds, and there's paperwork to prove it. Dan explains he is now half owner of the Vic, and "We're all in this together and we should just try and get on with it." Ricky is furious that Frank "let him in" and storms out and tells Dan that he took his wife and he's trying to take his home. Dan says it's not about Ricky, and tells Frank and Peggy he will be back at opening time. Lisa arrives and asks Phil if he was going to explain, and he apologises about Xmas. He says he will make it up to her and the dopey cow agrees. Terry is in a funny mood at the shop and Natalie buys a big box of chocolates for Pat's birthday tomorrow. She goes home and Barry is on his knees to propose to her again, and rebook the wedding. Natalie says no themes, and they will have to plan it together. She goes into the café and invites Sonia to be her bridesmaid, and says Bianca suggested that Sonia could be bridesmaid. Sonia is ungrateful and says it's last-minute, but reluctantly agrees. Kathy chats to Mark, and Lisa passes the stall and says she had a terrible Xmas. Mark invites her round later and says he will cheer her up. Kathy observes the flirting and says she'll tell Phil to watch out. Lisa arrives and Mark gives her a very pretty necklace, and she's very grateful and hugs him. Kathy pokes her nose round the door, and says sorry I'll come back later. Rosa tells Irene to try with Terry and Irene says at the moment she can't stand the sight of him. Terry takes her to the Vic but she's in a terrible mood. She runs out and they go home, and Terry gives her a relaxing shoulder massage. She doesn't seem particularly relaxed though! Janine is offhand to Jamie, who's desperate to see her but she just says she can't get away from Frank, and "whatever." Frank has to tell Ian, and Ian is furious. Frank says there are other options - going into partnership with Dan. Frank says what do you think Mel? Ian replies "She thinks the same as me." Mel says "How do you know?" Frank says he'll leave. Mel says she doesn't want the responsibilities of running a pub and she certainly doesn't want to end up like Peggy Butcher. Frank tells Dan that he can sell his half to Ian and it'll all work out. Dan says he loves the idea of a set up like this, and half won't buy another pub. He makes himself at home behind the bar, and Frank tells Peggy to go upstairs. Dan hired a card trickster and Frank is about to tell him to leave and Dan says he hired him and it's just one of the new ideas he has for the place. Dan is crap at pulling pints, and Mel offers to show him. Phil arrives and Peggy tells him to leave. Dan says he's his guest and it's on the house. Then Kathy arrives with Ian, and Peggy says she thought she made herself clear last time. Ian says she brought him in for a quiet drink and Frank suggests Peggy just leave it because they have had enough scenes in here for a while. Lisa is also not particularly happy to see Kathy. Dan goes over and asks Ian if he'd like to be a partner in the pub. Pat arrives and asks Mel and Ian if they could have a double wedding with Natalie and Barry. Ian says it was bad enough that that clumsy oaf hijacked his engagement party , he won't have him ruining the wedding as well. Mel says "I don't get a say in this?" Kathy makes Ian leave. Mel goes home and asks Ian how it would hurt us to help Barry and Natalie. Ian says they aren't even close friends, and Mel says Ian is refusing to listen to anything she has said about the wedding, and he won't even let her have a say in any of it. Mel says she doesn't want to spend her life doing what he wants, and if he won't do this, she'll cancel the wedding. Kathy goes to talk to Phil, about presents, then when she leaves, he gets fed up and leaves Lisa on her own, saying he's not in the mood. Lisa drinks a lot more by herself and sits crying in the square when Mark finds her. She says "It's obvious that Phil still loves Kathy. Look at her and then look at me." Mark lies, saying she's gorgeous and could have her pick of fellas, and he doesn't know what she was doing with Phil in the first place. She says she has no choices, and Mark says he's not just being nice, does she really not know after all this time, that he is in love with her? Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Lousie Jameson as Rosa *John Bardon as Jim *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Macic Junior as Magician Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes